If You can't beat'em make there life unpleasent
by Katherine Thorn
Summary: IS SHE CRAZY! i HAVE TO SHARE A DORM W/ SCORPIOUS MALFOY!  of course you'll barely see him you have separate rooms of course! O and that shared common room and BATHROOM! Ya 7th years going to be a blast! If didn't want the school to be in RUINS!


**All rights go to J.K Rowling, Draco and Astoria Malfoy and Heromione granger-weasly and Ron weasley for helping by letting me write about their kids. ok onto the story hope you like it!**

**Rose's POV**

Suddenly i heard a belch. I looked at my little brother Hugo accusingly and smacked him upside his head. I heard an OW! and was satisfied as we ran down the stairs. As we were eating breakfast we heard a tapping noise on the window right beside the kitchen, I turned around to see a Hogwarts owl tapping on the window I quickly ran over to open the window. The school owl stretched out it's leg towards me, offering the letter attached to it.

The letter was addressed to me, _Rose Weasley_ it said. As I opened it a badge fell onto the floor. "Mum, Dad, Hugo! I'm head girl!" I said as I quickly reached for it smirking I was half suprised I had the best grades above anyone else in the school but also as many detentions as you could get because of my arch nemesis. Who had the almost same record sheet due to the fact we rivaled in classes and usually was the cause of each other's detentions.

What shocked me was how he had grades as good as mine seeing as how he was Hogwarts playboy "badass" and had been found shagging a girl in the broom closet one _too_ many times. I shuddered that had been blinding expierence but had also explained why he wasn't present during their much dreaded prefect rounds together.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpious's POV<strong>

Mother and Father had just come into the kitchen. " Scorpious," my father asked amused he was to head off to work but knew that i was trying out my new recipe for the best omelet made in the Malfoy Manor. I was hoping to beat my father since he was the one to teach me how to cook.

It was a little early _for me_. I heard a sudden scream and winced i had accidently forgot our aunt had been staying over and i had sort of rushed to the kitchen... without a shirt. oh well at least she would get a good view, at 6'1 i was tall and muscled from quidditch.

Gray- Blue eyes and blond hair helped too. I turned around noticing the fourth omlet i was making had finished. I turned around and faced my aunt who was flushed i smiled and tried to look innocent in my pajama plaid pants. She was lucky, if it wasn't winter I'd be wearing boxers.

My aunt opened her mouth but before she could start lecturng me we heard a tapping on our door my mother quickly smiled and got up from the bar counter chair to open the door. As she walked to the door and opened it and a Hogwarts owl flew in and came up to me stretching out it's leg. I drew out my famous smirk put the omelet on the plate, wiped my hands on the rag and took the letter with the slight buldge addressed to me.

I slowly opened it just to test my family's patience. My father smirked **the** smirk. More like our smirk. " Well " i said looking up to their expecting faces. "There's good news then theirs bad news. The bad news is I apperently have to share a dorm with a girl and it is highly likely I will impreganate and i have to pretend to be "responsible" because good news for you is I have to pretend to be responsible since I'm Head Boy." The silence was loud my mother looked disbelieving and my father just looked like saying dont-have-too-much-fun-with-this and my aunt looked like she had been stunned. I smiled. This was going to be fun i couldnt wait to see _her_ face when she found out.

* * *

><p><strong>King's Cross Station<strong>

**Return to Hogwarts**

**STRANGER'S POV**

**King's Cross Station was **the usual busy bunch. There were nervous looking 11 year old. who were begining there first year and other that were on there last who were at least 16 going on 17 or 17 going on 18 for example there was the most striking 17 or something(i'm a stranger remember we'll go on to how old they are later) blond.

He was tall acompanied by strong cheekbones, mischeivious eyes that were quite like a raining thunderstorm with a touch of sea blue. Next to him stood his father who was a mirror image except for the blue part which was obviously inheirted by th woman who must have been his mother who had that striking ocean blue eyes that were at the moment twinkling which you could tell from afar because of her dark hair. She was shorter than both handsome men but still wasn't a complete shortie.

She was contstantly teasing her son. I could tell because every few moments she would bump her elbow into his side and look pointedly at a humongus family of redheads only recognised as the Potter-Weasley Clan. But more importantly his mother was looking at a girl about her son's age. The girl was normal heighted but short compared to the boy. The girl had curly-wavy red hair which was most likely an inheritancefrom her family but if you looked closely you could see the diffrence from her family hair to each other, they were all diffrent shadesshe had a beautiful face which were accompanied with green eyes that held sparks of gold and brown. She was not big but not skinny in between which most girls would died to have her body it was so normal. She looked nice in her black skinny jeans gey-blue jordans and low cut brown t-shirt. Suddenly the whistle for the train blew it's warning then everyone was in there goodbyes. The potter-weasley clan climbed abord with the pale muscular blond boy.

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE TRAIN<strong>

**ROSE'S POV**

"It's the boy you never told I like you. It's the girl you let get away, it's the one you saw that day on a train but you freaked out and walked away. It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas." I sang I loved Selena gomez and luckily for me we were allowed only ipod's at Hogwarts. "I saw my cousin and best friends, Lily and Albus roll their eyes. " Why do you like that muggle singer Rose?" asked lily in her sarcastic voice that was basiclly saying shut- up -before-i-bitch-slap-you. I smiled i love challenge's and embarresing my cousin's of course. I smirked again and opened the compartment door walked out closed my eyes and continued "Thing's you swear you do before you die, It's the city of love that waits for you but you to damn scared to try!" I sang loudly and continued pretty sure everyone could hear me. "Hit the lights ,let the music move you! Lose yourself tonight! Come alive! Let the music move you lose yourself tonight! it's a mad mad world gotta make an escape. It's a perfect world when you go all the way! Hit the lights! Let the music move you!lose yourself tonight! So Let's go! go! go go go night and day from the to the rafter's people raise your glasses we could dance forever-er! Hit the lights! Let the music move you!lose yourself toniiight!"

I sang proud of myself. I opened my eyes to see a crowd glaring at me."your welcome! everyone that was sneak peek to the girl who doesn't have a broom stuck up her arse." said my enemy Scorpious Malfoy. I rarely ever caused disturbances. This was a little new for me but i never ever lost amoment disturbing Malfoy. "I wonder Malfoy? What's got you looking up my arse" I asked smiling I had a meeting with the prefects and the new head boy who I'd be living with but it could wait a moment or two. " Weasley by what your implying your basically saying I'm interested but see here's the little dilemmia. I have taste ." (By the way if you don't know what arse means it's a british word for ass. if your an american and was wondering.)

"Taste? I'm suprised Malfoy. I didn't even think that word was in your very short vocabulary seeing as you barely have five brain cells." I shot back seeing what he would think up to say.

"Well apparently I do have enough brain cells, seeing as how I'm Head Boy."

What? Did I hear the git correctly? No! Of course I didn't.

"Repeat that again?" I was dumbstruck if I heard what I thought I heard...

"How hard is it to get through your thick skull? I'm Head Boy" Malfoy said slowly as if I was retarded like him.

" WHAT! ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME YOU HAVE GOT TO BE! I CAN'T LIVE WITH YOU FOR A YEAR I'D RATHER AVADA KADAVERA MYSELF!" I screamed i was not i repeat nit sharing a dorm with HIM.

"What are you going on about Weasly? Your not even Head Girl! the blond said before he finally stopped talking taking in my words.

" What the fuck are you kidding me! I'm not living with you! McGonnell is off her rocker!

For once I was inclined to agree with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Just Arrived<strong>

I couldn't believe this! I will never ever I repeat Never share a dorm with someone! That Someone being Malfoy!

I thought as I walked off the train and onto the grounds. I waved to Hagrid who was busy walking first years onto the boats which had new adjusted umberellas which looked awfully like his own pink umberella. Let's hope it didn't accidentily use magic.

I looked towards Malfoy hoping he would be alone so we could talk to McGonell about our current situataion. But my hope wasn't good today apparently seeing as he was sharing saliva with the Slytherin Ice Bitch or Mackenzie Ice. I laughed. Of course . The Ice Prince and Princess. How ironic except Malfoy was just a selfish, conseated , idiotic, git, who was a cave man in his former life and was dropped on his head and I would have gladly! I mean Glady beatin' him over the head daily. But sadly by what I knew he was actullly raised to be " good- natured" and "kind" oh ya he was kind . To fucking 5 year olds! but besides that he was a basic Grade-A asshole. But then aggain I thought as I walked over to the snogging people, psh I couldn't even call them a couple more like a one night stand he was too busy shagging other people and it was the same for Slytherin Bitch. I walked up to them then pulled Malfoy by the collar of his shirt. I heard a mutter of thanks from the Ice Queen? oh right sarcasticness my bad!

"Weasley, I knew you wanted me but this is a little to far." said the ruffled up blond as he stepped away. Of course it was that easy to escape my grasp last year we had been the same height, now he was taller and I felt... short.

I remembered were I was and replyed to the git of the blond. " That's a great story and all Blondie but you forgot one thing. I have taste ."I mocked.

" Mr. Malfoy ,Ms. Weasly do not stand out there . You needed to see me? Come with me to my office!

We looked at each other and stared ahead the only words going through our minds are. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WE AREN'T GOING TO GET SEPARATED ! i HAVE TO LIVE WITH HER/HIM!

**HOPED U LIKED IT! PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
